


Before They Were Hunters

by Uthizaar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Flirting, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hot, Kissing, M/M, Muscles, Precum, Smut, Summer, Sweat, abs, cum, post 6a, pre 6B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 01:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uthizaar/pseuds/Uthizaar
Summary: It is a swelteringly hot day in Beacon Hills the summer before Senior Year starts and Nolan brings his new car out for a ride. As he passes the high school, he spots Gabe returning from a work-out, shirtless and gleaming with sweat. An invitation is made, and passions ignite!





	Before They Were Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short one shot for Gabe/Nolan, I’ve never written them together before, but I really like the idea of them as a couple. Plus, I have an idea for a longer, plot focused story with them as the central characters so this was a fun way to try and get inside their minds! Please enjoy and if replicating, do make sure you’re out of sight!

Nolan sucked on his strawberry milkshake as he waited for the lights to change, tapping his free hand on the leather cover of his steering wheel. The car was so new it still smelled of the showroom, the interior black and polished, offset by the red accents that made the colors pop in a way that Nolan liked. He took another gulp of the chilled drink and eased off the brakes, following the car in front of him away from the center of town. This road would take him by the high school and its-hopefully-empty parking lot. He wanted to practice parking and reversing without any fear of bumping into things or scraping the paint, or getting laughed at, for that matter.

He slowed down as the cars ahead turned off in the opposite direction to the high school, leaving Nolan alone on the road. The tarmac in front of him was shimmering, mid-summer’s heat bearing down on Beacon Hills. There wasn’t a hint of a breeze anywhere and Nolan was glad for the aircon to keep him cool. He sipped the last of his milkshake and cruised towards the high school, slowing to a crawl when he saw a familiar figure jogging along the pavement in front of him, gym bag slung over one bare shoulder, his t-shirt stuffed into the back pocket of his running shorts. “Wow…ah, yeah.” Nolan pulled over and lowered the window, grimacing at the sudden influx of hot air. He looked up with a grin as the other teen stopped nearby, swiping his eyes over the expanse of sweat-slick skin. “Hey, Gabe!”

“Nolan, nice car.”

“Yeah, it is.” Nolan ran his hands across the metal of the door and glanced up into the sky. “Are you seriously running in this heat?”

“Gotta keep in shape, dude.” Gabe shrugged, dropping his bag and shaking out his arms. He lifted them slightly in the hopes of catching a stray breeze. “Plus, it’s nice to feel the sun on my skin instead of running indoors.”

“Uh, yeah, I bet.” Nolan nodded, trying not to stare too long at Gabe’s muscular arms and defined abs, his cock becoming aroused as a familiar fantasy popped into his mind. “Hey, um, do you want a ride? If you’ve finished running? I mean, that’s your gym bag, so…”

“Ah, thanks, dude, but I don’t want to mess up your car. I’m super-sweaty!” Gabe smiled and shook his head. He reached up and used the back of his hand to swipe it across his brow as if to demonstrate. 

“That’s not a problem, you got a towel, right?” Nolan asked as his cock went from half-hard to like a rock in an instant, his eyes locking onto the flexed bicep. He swallowed the excess saliva when Gabe lowered his arm and nodded. “Well, use that on the seat, it’s way cooler in here and I can getcha home faster.”

“Sure, I guess.” Gabe smiled at him again, a mega-watt grin that made Nolan’s heart speed up and his dick twitch in his board shorts. He didn’t miss the semi-casual way Gabe adjusted his own bulge as the other guy went around the car towards the passenger side. “I haven’t showered yet, so it’s fresh.”

“Cool.” Nolan nodded and reached over to help him drape the towel over the headrest, not caring that it made his hardon more apparent. Gabe didn’t appear to notice, and Nolan got a good look at the shiny abs of the taller guy as he hunched over his gym bag. Once the towel was in place, Gabe sat in and reached for his seat belt, but Nolan shook his head. “Err, no towel for that! Better leave the belt off, I’ll go slow!”

“Haha, guess you’re right.” Gabe shrugged and folded his arms, causing his biceps to bulge again. He glanced at Nolan, eyes dipping into the driver’s crotch. “I’ll trust you.”

 

Nolan continued to drive, keeping his word and stayed well under the speed limit, not just so he could frequently look over at Gabe’s sweat-slick torso. “So, where am I dropping you off?”

“Anything left in this?” Gabe pointed at his milkshake, licking dry lips as he did so. “Forgot my water.”

“Err, I think there’s some at the bottom, but I’ve been using that straw.”

“Oh, it’s cool,” Gabe grinned at him, his next words causing Nolan’s eyes to widen and a whimper to escape from his throat. “I don’t mind sucking your straw to get a mouthful of milk!”

“Uh huh…” Nolan flushed, unable to tear his eyes away as Gabe placed his plump lips around the straw and sucked, hallowing out his cheeks. “Uh, um, I, so, ah…where are we going?”

“Uh, head towards Fairbank Park and I’ll direct you from there.” Gabe answered, finishing the milkshake with a smirk and a gurgle. A thick, pink tongue slipped between his lips and slowly ran around them, catching the final drops. He held up his hands to the vents, cooling the sweat on his skin and looking around in admiration. “Dude, this car is awesome! And the cool air is pretty nice too.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Nolan managed, convinced Gabe could hear his heart, it was beating so fast. He glanced at the other guy and almost lost focus entirely when he was able to sweep his eyes over all of Gabe’s gleaming skin without being noticed. Nolan wetted his lips and turned back to the road, talking to try and avoid just reaching down and fondling himself, feeling his trunks draw tighter over his enlarged cock head. “Um, yeah, the car is great. My parents got it for me.”

“Really?”

“Uh huh, after what happened at the lacrosse game last year when that…and the library…”

“Right.” Gabe nodded. “I heard about the library, I was stuck in the history classroom with a bunch of others, didn’t come out until the cops arrived. What was it that Mrs Martin called it again?”

“Acute Teenage Hallucination Syndrome.” Nolan laughed shortly. “Call it whatever you want, I know what I saw; the monster, the lacrosse captain with glowing eyes. Like we all simultaneously hallucinated that? No way. But hey, got this sweet ride out of it!”

“Very sweet.” Gabe agreed, looking at Nolan in a way that made his insides quiver and his dick spasm. He grinned when Nolan was unable to resist rubbing his bulging cock with the palm of his hand, the contact lasting less than a few seconds. It was all he needed to see. “Hey, uh, why don’t you pull up over here?”

“There?” Nolan arched a brow, looking at the isolated road leading towards Beacon Preserve. “I think that’s just an access route for the forest.”

“Don’t worry, we won’t go far, don’t want to risk your shiny new car!” Gabe shrugged and grinned again as Nolan indicated and turned onto the road. “Just go up a little bit, I know it’s tight, but there’s a place you can turn around just ahead.”

“Ok.” Nolan nodded, driving even more slowly down the narrow road. He glanced at Gabe when the other guy touched his arm, a dappling of sweat on his cool skin. “What?”

“You can stop here.”

“Why?”

“I think you know.” Gabe grinned at him, not giving Nolan time to ask another question before diving across the handbrake and crushing his lips against Nolan’s.

“Mmph!” Nolan blinked, taken completely off-guard as Gabe moved aggressively into his personal space. Before he knew what was happening, the other guy had one hand wrapped around Nolan’s neck, pulling him into the kiss, and his right hand had dropped into Nolan’s crotch, massaging the hard cock that seemed to fit almost perfectly into his grasp. “Mmmh!” Nolan groaned and kissed Gabe back before he could pull away and say it was a mistake, or brought on by the heat, or mixed signals. As if his visible hardon since Gabe got into the car was misleading…

“Mmh!” Gabe’s lips were locked around his mouth, tongue pushing through Nolan’s parted lips. The action sent a cascade of shivers quaking down Nolan’s spine and up through his dick, making him thrust upwards into Gabe’s hand which had somehow slipped into his tight trunks in the last minute of their making out.

“Aw! Aw, fuck!” Nolan broke off their passionate kiss and pulled back, eyes flicking open to meet Gabe’s dark orbs, his gaze pulled down the other guy’s muscular torso, still sweat-streaked and glistening. “You’re so hot!” He pushed forward, reconnecting his mouth with Gabe’s and being the one to thrust his tongue inside this time. “Mff!”

“Uh, hang on.” Gabe whispered, pushing Nolan away slightly, trailing a line of kisses across his jaw. “Let’s get you outta this.” He gestured for him to raise his arms, and Gabe tugged Nolan’s shirt off with one hand, the other reluctant to leave the hard cock that nestled under the lacrosse player’s stacked abs. “So much better!”

“Yeah.” Nolan agreed and hurriedly kissed Gabe again, lust driving him to be more aggressive than he normally was. But that seemed to be what Gabe wanted, Nolan could feel him grin against his mouth. Gabe’s hand had moved out of his shorts and had begun caressing his body instead; one on Nolan’s back as he moved forward, the other formed into a loose fist that grazed his abs and glided upwards, tweaking a nipple, glancing against his collarbone. “Mmh, yeah!” Nolan groaned into his mouth, not caring that the words were lost in the throes of their passion. He returned the motions on Gabe’s fitter torso, sliding across his wide pecs and reaching greedily for his perfectly formed stomach. 

“Ok, ok.” Gabe broke them apart again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and running the tip of his tongue over it. He placed his hands on Nolan’s shoulders and grinned, turning him gently so Nolan was lying back against the seat. Gabe reached under and pulled up the lever, using his other hand to push the seat away from the steering wheel. 

“Uh, what are you doing?” Nolan asked, face flushed and sweat crawling down his back.

“You sure like playing innocent, huh?” Gabe grinned at him, hunching over from the passenger side to grasp the waistband of Nolan’s shorts. “But I’m guessing that’s just to look even cuter than you are!”

“I guess.” Nolan smirked back and raised his ass off the seat to help Gabe pull his shorts and trunks down in one movement. “But I know what I want.”

“Haha, yeah, me too!” Gabe winked, fondling his own erection, but he didn’t touch Nolan’s cock with his hand, instead leaning over and swallowing the thick member in one motion. “Mmmh!”

“Fuck!” Nolan gasped, taken off guard again by Gabe as he had been moments before. “Oh my god!” He reached out, hesitant for a moment, before committing to the action and placed his hand on Gabe’s head. Nolan carded his fingers through the sweat-soaked hair, freezing to guide Gabe’s hot, wet mouth up and down his shaft, the athlete’s talented throat catching the edge of his cock head and holding it there. “Aw! Aw! Aw, fuck, dude!” He released the hold after a few seconds, the blinding flash of pleasure eclipsed by sudden concern that Gabe couldn’t breathe. “Fuck, dude, are you ok? I’m sorry!”

“Don’t be.” Gabe pulled off him, grinning. He wiped his mouth and lips with the back of his hand and started jerking Nolan off with his hand, using his tongue to slurp at the upper third as though it was soft serve ice cream. Gabe even smacked his lips after he finished a circuit, glancing up at Nolan. “Tastes great!”

“Err, really?” Nolan frowned, never finding precum all that appealing, even though he knew that he produced a lot when he was aroused. His mind changed quickly when Gabe kissed him again, lightly this time; a press of lips on lips, the sweetness of the liquid making him blink. “Uh…”

“Relax.” Gabe whispered and went back to sucking him off. He used his hand to grip the shaft, working the skin up and down, while his lips wrapped around the top, tongue making passes over and across the head, slurping loudly every time he was able to make the slit give up more of Nolan’s delicious essence. He kept eye contact with Nolan, looking up at him as he swallowed enough of the guy’s dick to make him gag, easing it back out to rub against the inside of his cheek. Gabe felt his own cock twitch in his shorts when Nolan reached down, gently running his thumb over the bulging shape. He gave it one final lick and pulled off, content to just jerk Nolan for a while. “Is that good?”

“Best I’ve ever had…” Nolan muttered, breathing hard. His cheeks were red, hair plastered to his forehead. He sat up, kicking off his shorts and pushed Gabe back into his seat. “Your turn.”

“You don’t have to, I’m just thanking you for the ride!”

“Uh, you can thank me by letting me suck your dick!” Nolan replied quickly, hands gripping Gabe’s running shorts and pulling them down, eyes locked onto the guy’s raging hardon. “No underwear?”

“On days like this, you need any breeze you can get.” Gabe winked at him and lay back, hands by his side. “I was legit running and you get really hot!"

“Yeah, you’re so hot.” Nolan agreed with a moan, his right hand on Gabe’s chest, fingers splayed to touch as much of him as possible. He glanced at Gabe once, before returning his eyes to the thick, long cock in front of him. Nolan had checked Gabe out plenty of times in the showers after gym class, but always carefully and never for long enough to get caught. But now he could _stare._ It was about the same length as his own, seven inches, Nolan measured regularly, but Gabe’s dick was a lot thicker, he wasn’t sure that he could wrap one hand around the girth: he’d need both. Putting it into his mouth was going to be a challenge, but it looked like all those trips to the orthodontist were about to pay off, his jaw used to stretching for braces. Nolan kept licking his lips, one hand fondling his leaking cock, getting ready to suck him. “Woah, ok, this is happening.”

“You sure? You don’t have to-”

“Yup!” Nolan cut across him and lowered his head, not targeting Gabe’s cock, but kissing the center of his chest, tongue lashing at the tanned skin, tasting the salt from his sweat, Nolan didn’t care, he was going to savor that taste for every jerk off session after this moment. He grinned as Gabe gasped and arched into him, trailing another wet line with the tip of his tongue across the banks and channels of Gabe’s abs. Lower and lower Nolan’s mouth and lips travelled, across Gabe’s shaved smooth naval and towards the towering pillar of flesh. 

Nolan used one hand to grasp the shaft and planted a row of kisses up it until he reached the summit. He paused and grinned at Gabe’s blissed out expression, lips parted and eyes meeting his own, heavy with lust. “Mmh, yeah.” Nolan tilted his head sideways and opened his mouth, his tongue the first to make contact with Gabe’s cock, his lips wrapping part way around the head. Nolan slipped Gabe’s dick into his mouth fully, trying not to smile as Gabe arched up and moaned loudly. Instead he committed to the action and started bobbing up and down on Gabe’s dick, heartbeat spiking when Gabe’s hand was on his head. The other guy wasn’t pushing him down or anything, his hand moving around to tilt Nolan’s face towards him, fingers lingering on his jaw. 

Gabe bit his lower lip, arousal pounding through him along with his rapid pulse. “Fuck, dude, you’re so good at this!” He groaned, arching up into Nolan’s mouth again, the guy’s hands were moving _everywhere,_ though one kept returning to fondle Gabe’s smooth, heavy balls. Gabe’s cock was buried almost halfway into Nolan’s mouth, more than anyone else had been able to take without gagging completely. He groaned again, low and loud when he felt Nolan’s tongue flicking back and over across the head, milking him the way Gabe had done to Nolan earlier. “Fuck! Fuck, yeah, Nolan!”

“Mmh!” Nolan pulled off him with a wet suckle, smirking at Gabe’s expression and lowering his head again, this time concentrating on kissing Gabe’s large, full balls, alternating between licking them and running the flat of his tongue up and down the thick shaft. He topped off with swiping his lips against the tip of Gabe’s dick, gathering the guy’s precum and smearing it along his shaft as he repeated the entire process again.

“Aw! Aw! Oh, my god, dude! Your mouth is so-fuck, Nolan!” Gabe was moaning loudly now, interspersing the pants and grunts with the other guy’s name, the sounds making Nolan grin. 

He started sucking Gabe normally again, his hand jerking him off, even as salvia dripped down Nolan’s chin every time he managed to get the thick head a little deeper into his throat. Gabe was moving more now, starting to thrust upwards. The motion combined with Nolan’s efforts made him gag, but it didn’t matter, he loved the sensation of the rapidly moving dick pushing across his tongue and into his throat.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Dude, I’m gonna cum!” Gabe pushed Nolan off his cock, staring as the other guy grinned and continued to jerk him off, using the flat of his tongue on the crown of Gabe’s cock. “That’s so hot!” He thrust wildly into the sweat-slick grip, finally exploding a moment later, thick ropes of cum firing up into the air and splattering across Gabe’s chest when Nolan pulled back, so he could watch out of the splash zone. “Ahhhh!” 

“Fuck!” Nolan muttered, enraptured. He was pulled out of it when Gabe urged him upwards and crushed their lips together, lust resurgent. “Mmph.”

 

Gabe was looking at him strangely once they broke apart from the kiss and Nolan flushed, using the back of his hand to wipe away the mix of drool and precum that was smeared across his chin and neck. He sat back into his own seat and avoided looking at Gabe’s face. “Um…”

“You’re still hard.” Gabe reached for him, but Nolan moved back. “What? Don’t you want to? I still haven’t thanked you for the ride! I’ll suck you again, if you want? Or not?”

“Uh, yeah.” Nolan swallowed and nodded, flicking his eyes back up to Gabe’s, seeing the other guy grin at him despite the insecurity that began to lance through his stomach. “I don’t…I’m not…let me just…”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Gabe shrugged, still smiling. “At least come over here, don’t just sit there jerking off.”

“Um, ok.” Nolan reached down to move the seat back to give them more room. Even though Gabe’s cock had lost its hardon, the other guy still looked interested in him. Nolan had expected that everything would be over once he had finished giving Gabe the blowjob, but if the hot jock wanted him to continue… “I like looking at you though.”

“Really?” Gabe quirked his brows, tongue pushing between his lips. “Don’t you want to _touch_ too?”

“More than you know.” 

“Uh, well, actually, I have noticed.” He reached for Nolan, nodding when the other teenager moved eagerly towards him. “You never said anything though, so I wasn’t sure if you were legit interested or just, you know, looking to look. I was actually going to ask you out last semester, but it wasn’t exactly normal, right?”

“You have missing days too?” Nolan asked him as he knelt awkwardly between Gabe’s spread legs, half in the footwell and half on the edge of the seat. He swallowed again when Gabe grinned and wrapped his arms around Nolan’s torso, pulling him up against his cum-splattered chest. “Um…”

“Better.” Gabe whispered, kissing him softly before moving back to let Nolan get comfortable in his new position. “And yeah, there’s about a week where I feel like I blacked out. But the weird thing is that no one else seems to have noticed.”

“Or they’re not saying anything.” Nolan muttered, easily distracted by Gabe’s handsome face. He wanted to kiss him again, but the other guy had his hand on his cock and Nolan groaned, moving into Gabe’s grip. “Aw, fuck.”

“I’ll totally give you a handjob, Nolan.” Gabe smiled at him and used his free hand to rest on Nolan’s neck and pull his mouth back towards his own lips. “Mmh.”

“Aw!” Nolan moaned again, this time against Gabe’s mouth, bucking hard into his hand. They made out for minutes, maybe it was hours, he didn’t care how much time passed, his lips bruised and tingling, his tongue stretched and tired, it was his dick that kept Nolan energized, Gabe’s hand jerking him slowly as he lost himself to waves of pleasure and a deep, unexpected connection. He didn’t need to be sucked, he didn’t _want_ to be sucked, he wanted Gabe’s mouth to stay exactly where it was. “Mmh!”

His cock was released as Gabe’s hand pulled back, resting on his waist and allowing Nolan to move faster, gaining friction as he did so. Though it wasn’t a rough, irritating resistance, rather just enough edge to keep him from shooting his load all over Gabe’s stomach right away. Nolan grinned against Gabe’s lips, his eyes shut as he used his other senses to magnify the sensations he was feeling. He knew from the wetness against his shaft that he must be dribbling precum all over Gabe, the other guy’s dick getting hard and slathered in the essence, somehow making him even more aroused.

“Fuck, dude!” Gabe moaned and pushed Nolan back enough that their lips broke apart, though their foreheads rested against each other. “Oh, man, wow.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” He grinned at Nolan, leaning back so he could see the other teen’s flushed face and sweat-slicked hair pushed up. Gabe felt his dick spasm as desire rushed across him again. He placed his hand carefully against Nolan’s neck, tipping his chin up, eyes glancing off flushed cheeks and the dusting of freckles adorning Nolan’s nose. “You’re perfect.”

“Huh,” Nolan frowned at him in confusion, only moving slowly against him now, just enough to eke out some drops of precum to lube his way back and forth across Gabe’s incredible abs. He licked his lips, running his eyes over Gabe’s body, the skin was shining from the sweat of their exertions and Nolan couldn’t resist gliding his fingers across Gabe’s wide pectoral muscles, up towards his tensed arms. “Pretty sure you’re the perfect one.”

“It’s just hours in the gym, Nolan, you could bulk up too.”

“I think I’m happy with my twinky build!”

“Well, _I’m_ happy with it.” Gabe grinned at him and followed Nolan’s gaze. “But maybe you want to see what you’re missing, huh?!”

“Desperately.” Nolan smirked. He leaned back so Gabe would have more room to show off. Nolan spared a glance towards his cock, swallowing hard when he saw Gabe’s equally hard dick pressing up along his shaft, the fat head just below the lip of his own. “Fuck!”

“Not until we’ve had at least one date!” Gabe laughed, shaking his head and pulling his arms close to his body, biceps already bulging. “And no, sharing your milkshake doesn’t count!” Gabe brought his arms over his head, his wrists brushing against the ceiling, exposing the bare skin of his shaved pits. Nolan ran his fingers up the taut pectoral muscles towards his biceps, gripping the smooth hardness and bucking forward at the same time. Gabe grinned at him and dropped his arms back, his hands grasping the headrest from behind, making his upper arms look as big and pumped as possible. It helped that he had worked out just before his run, Nolan seeming to get off even more on rubbing and massaging his arms as he bucked wildly against him. 

“Aw, fuck, I’m getting close!”

“Yeah?” Gabe smirked and lowered his hands, resting them on Nolan’s waist. “You sure are leaking a lot!”

“Oh, is that-” 

“Hey, free lube!” He gripped a little tighter as Nolan moved faster, the length of his cock moving against Gabe’s, up along the shaft and head until Nolan was able to spread the cum puddle across shredded abs. Nolan rocked back and forth, leaning into his hands one moment, pushing away the next, all the while, moaning and groaning, his lips parted, and eyes closed. Gabe swore he could hear his name being whispered, as though this was the realization of a long held fantasy for Nolan. The thought made his cock quiver and a tightness swooped down his chest. “Mmh…”

“Yeah! Aw, fuck, Gabe!” He gasped, grinding feverishly back and forth against the other guy, his hands on Gabe’s shoulders for support, gripping tight enough to leave marks. “Yeah! Aw, you’re so hot, dude!”

When Nolan leaned further back, Gabe lowered his head, no longer kissing his long, thin lips, but mouthing against the smooth edges of Nolan’s collarbones. He drew a thick, wet line down the center of Nolan’s chest and diverted to either side, tongue flicking rapidly at a hardening nipple, waiting until the flesh responded fully before Gabe parted his lips and sucked on the sensitive nub.

“Ugh!” This seemed to push Nolan over the edge and suddenly one hand was taken from Gabe’s shoulder and wrapped around Nolan’s cock instead, frantically jerking off. “Fuck, I’m close! I need a tissue, is there-”

“You don’t need a tissue.” Gabe whispered, moving his mouth back up to nuzzle against Nolan’s jaw. “Cum on me, on my stomach, my chest, mix it with my own jizz.”

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Gabe, I’m gonna!” Nolan arched his back, pressing his ass into Gabe’s willing hands as his own suddenly went still, thick ropes of cum blasting out of his cock and splattering across bunched abs and developed pecs. “Ahhh!”

“Yeah, that’s it! Cum for me, Nolan!” Gabe encouraged, his head snapping back as a volley went high and hit his cheek. He stared at Nolan’s face, enraptured by the sensations shaking through his leaner frame, feeling his own dick ready to cum again as Nolan finished his orgasm. Gabe swallowed the excess salvia in his mouth and moved his hands up Nolan’s back, urging him to slide down his body. The guy’s cock left a glistening trail on Gabe’s thigh, even as Nolan’s knee brushed against his dick and Gabe bit his lip. “Uh, fuck, so hot!” They started kissing again, as passionate and aroused as before, hands moving across heated flesh, cocks hardening, and lips tingling.

“You know,” Nolan murmured during a break for air, “We should probably get off this access road…”

“My place is free.” Gabe offered, smirking at him. “And it’s kinda too hot outside to do much, we really should stay indoors, huh?”

“That sounds like a plan.” Nolan agreed, pressing the flat of his hand against Gabe’s pecs and pushing upwards towards his shoulder and arm. “But, just one more kiss huh? You’ve got, um…”

“Your milkshake all over my face?” Gabe grinned devilishly, using one finger to wipe Nolan’s cum off his cheek and smear it across his lips. “Mmh, tasty!”


End file.
